


Passione

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Dìs non si stupì più di tanto quando le labbra di Frerin si scontrarono sulle sue quasi all'improvviso, coinvolgendola in un bacio che le mozzò il fiato.Non era la prima volta che si trovava in quella situazione, schiacciata tra i passionali corpi dei suoi fratelli pronta a donare e ricevere piacere, subendo al tempo stesso gli atteggiamenti rudi di Frerin.





	Passione

**Author's Note:**

> \- Scritta per il COW-T8  
> \- Avevo in mente questa fic da anni e finalmente sono riuscita a metterla per iscritto. Quindi YAY per me XD

Dìs non si stupì più di tanto quando le labbra di Frerin si scontrarono sulle sue quasi all'improvviso, coinvolgendola in un bacio che le mozzò il fiato.

Non era la prima volta che si trovava in quella situazione, schiacciata tra i passionali corpi dei suoi fratelli pronta a donare e ricevere piacere, subendo al tempo stesso gli atteggiamenti rudi di Frerin. Suo fratello non era mai stato dotato di grazia e tatto, era un essere istintivo e testardo come un animale, tant'è che il più delle volte si rivelava complicato riuscire a tenerlo a bada. Tuttavia, a Dìs piaceva così com’era: con quel suo carattere passionale e imprevedibile che lo spingeva a compiere azioni spropositate o, come in quell'istante, ad insinuare le dita sotto la gonna della sua sorellina per carezzare la pelle liscia e morbida delle cosce.

Lo sentì sorridere in quel vorace bacio, e mordendole poi le labbra quasi per gioco la costrinse a spingersi all'indietro, fino a farle premere la schiena contro l'ampio e nudo petto di Thorin, la cui sola presenza era in grado di rassicurarla.

Thorin, al contrario di Frerin, era duro e sicuro come la roccia, ma nelle sue ruvide mani Dìs riusciva sempre a percepire quel controllo e la dolcezza che mancavano all'altro.

I suoi fratelli non si somigliavano neanche lontanamente. Da una parte i capelli d'oro di Frerin mentre dall'altra quelli color del manto notturno di Thorin che erano il segno più tangibile della loro differenza, annullata in parte dai tratti fieri del loro volto simili in entrambi.

Erano diversi come due diamanti, ma altrettanto preziosi per Dìs. Erano la sua ragione di vita, e per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare erano i suoi amati. Perché nessuno in tutte quelle Ere - dal risveglio di Durin il Senza Morte e degli altri Padri dei Nani - era ancora stato in grado di spiegare come fosse possibile per la loro razza sviluppare quel forte e indissolubile legame affettivo e passionale che riusciva addirittura a superare i vincoli di sangue.

Forse il loro amore era uno sbaglio per le altre razze, quel loro unirsi in modo così carnale poteva essere visto come indecente o malato agli occhi degli altri abitanti della Terra di Mezzo, ma Dìs aveva imparato ormai da tempo a non prestare troppe attenzioni ai pensieri degli altri.

I Nani erano diversi, erano un popolo più riservato. Lei stessa era diversa, e quando Frerin spinse le dita tra le sue gambe, Dìs smise addirittura di respirare normalmente, allontanando all’istante ogni pensiero riguardante il resto della Terra di Mezzo.

Riuscì solo a trattenere il fiato, tirando il capo indietro fino a posarlo sulla spalla di Thorin, lasciando le labbra socchiuse in un muto gemito.

Solo la stoffa del suo intimo separava la sua intimità dalla curiosa e ruvida mano di Frerin, ed allargando le gambe tentò quasi di invitarlo ad andare avanti.

Ansimò appagata quando suo fratello cambiò repentinamente la pressione della mano e delle dita contro la sua femminilità, mugugnando poi quando le labbra di Thorin si posarono sul suo collo scoperto.

Il Nano sfregò la bocca socchiusa sulla pelle della sorella, arrossandola al solo passaggio della barba e strappandole nuovi sospiri e dei brividi.

Dìs sentì ben presto la testa girare e le ginocchia molli per quelle attenzioni, tant'è che fu solo in grado di portare le mani tremanti sul suo corpetto, tentando di slegarlo il più velocemente possibile perché era maledettamente troppo vestita.

Tuttavia, per quanto fosse abituata a fare e a sciogliere quei nodi ogni singolo giorno, in quel momento le sue dita sembrano aver perso ogni singola maestria e capacità, costringendola a compiere un movimento di involontario nervosismo.

«Qualche problema,  _ namadith _ ?», la riprese Frerin, esibendo un sorrisetto compiaciuto che fece ringhiare Dìs. Per quanto adorasse quel suo atteggiamento spesso indisponente, che equilibrava quello più calmo e controllato di Thorin, in quel momento sentì quasi di detestarlo.

«Fa meno l’idiota,  _ nadad _ !», ribatté la Nana, riuscendo finalmente a sciogliere il nodo e concedendosi un sospiro sollevato che rubò uno sbuffo divertito anche a Thorin - Dìs lo sentì vibrare contro il suo collo.

«Ti avrei dato volentieri una mano…», si difese piccato l’altro, allontanando le mani dal corpo della sorella per togliersi a sua volta la tunica, rimanendo a petto nudo come il maggiore.

«Sei un pessimo bugiardo…», ringhiò Dìs, lanciando via l’inutile corpetto ed iniziando poi a contorcersi per potersi togliere anche il vestito.

Frerin non rispose, limitandosi invece a sorridere quando Thorin si mosse placido per aiutare la sua sorellina a sfilare l’abito, che raggiunse ben presto il corpetto sul pavimento.

Sollevata da quell’improvvisa libertà, riprese posto tra le gambe del maggiore dei suoi fratelli che, stringendola a sé, riprese a baciarle il collo e la spalla, andando poi ad accarezzarle il morbido ventre ed i fianchi prima di far scivolare le mani sul suo abbondante seno.

Dìs trattenne ancora il respiro quando senti i palmi rovinati e ruvidi di Thorin toccarla prima con delicatezza poi con più decisione, gemendo addirittura quando quelle familiari e desiderate mani iniziarono a manipolarle il seno, stringendolo e schiacciandolo come per saggiarne la consistenza.

Frerin, rimasto per qualche istante in disparte, ridacchiò per i versi emessi dalla sua sorellina, e afferrandola per i fianchi iniziò a far scivolare verso il basso l’intimo, lasciandola ben presto nuda. Il Nano sembrò concedersi un breve momento per osservarla, facendo scorrere lo sguardo prima sui fianchi morbidi e la pancia rotondeggiante, poi sui capezzoli che diventavano sempre più duri sotto le carezze di Thorin e, infine, sulle gambe tenute larghe in un chiaro invito che ovviamente non mancò di accettare.

Si inginocchiò, sfiorandole le cosce con la punta delle dita, premendo poi sulle ginocchia per costringerla a rimanere ferma in quella posizione.

Dìs sembrò volerlo quasi ignorare mentre reclamava le labbra di Thorin, e come se quella fosse una questione di principio, Frerin spinse il volto tra le sue gambe, ispirandone il forte profumo e assaggiandone poi il sapore quando utilizzò la lingua per accarezzarla.

Quel gesto costrinse i due Nani ad interrompere il loro bacio, Dìs infatti non riuscì a non inarcarsi contro Thorin, emettendo un gemito quasi stupito quando sentì Frerin esplorare la sua femminilità in quel modo, e il Nano, palesemente soddisfatto dalla reazione della sorella, non poté far altro se non continuare a lambire le piccole labbra e a giocare con il clitoride che finiva talvolta intrappolato dentro la sua bocca.

Dìs non riuscì a trattenersi dall'imprecare in  _ khuzdul _ quando Frerin iniziò a succhiare con energia il suo clitoride, tendendosi come una corda di violino. Lo stuzzicava con malizia e passione, fiero di essere riuscito a catalizzare su di sé le attenzioni della sua sorellina... ma per quanto fosse soddisfacente, quello non era il suo vero obiettivo. Infatti, iniziò ben presto a toccarla con la chiara intenzione di portarla al limite, non solo fisico, ma anche della sua pazienza, tant'è che Dìs arrivò addirittura a tirargli i capelli, irritata.

Era pericoloso comportarsi in quel modo con la Nana, ma era più forte di lui perché Frerin adorava torturarla.

«Che c'è,  _ namadith _ ? Pensi di non farcela?», domandò, ricevendo però in risposta lo sguardo truce di Thorin, il primo difensore della più giovane della famiglia.

Si metteva sempre in prima fila quando si trattava di proteggere la sua amata sorellina, anche se questa il più delle volte non ne aveva bisogno.

Ferin sorrise per quello sguardo che non aveva bisogno di voce per far tremare tanti altri Nani e, schioccando un bacio nell’interno coscia della sorella, riprese poi a toccarla con più decisione, usando anche le dita per donarle piacere, spingendosi presto dentro il suo corpo con l'indice per iniziare a prepararla.

Dìs emise subito un gemito soddisfatto per quelle attenzioni e anche lo stesso Thorin parve mettere da parte la sua espressione di rimprovero per riprendere a baciarla e a massaggiarle il seno e i capezzoli.

Le dita di Frerin divennero presto due e poi tre, si muovevano abili nel suo orifizio, allargandolo e sfiorando ogni volta quel punto nascosto che la faceva tremare e gemere per il piacere. Ogni carezza la stava portando rapidamente all'apice, ma quando il suo corpo iniziava a cedere, Frerin ghignava pronto a giocare.

Ritirava le dita per dedicarsi alle labbra e al clitoride prima di affondare ancora nell'entrata già abusata dalle sue falangi per portarla di nuovo all'apice e negarglielo.

Iniziò ben presto a muoversi irrequieta contro il corpo di Thorin, le cui mani continuavano a stuzzicarle il seno ed i capezzoli, concedendosi dei lamenti via via più esasperati… versi che, per quanto volesse giocare, portarono ben presto Ferin al limite.

« _ Namadith» _ , la richiamo e lei, riconoscendo il tono disperato del fratello non poté non sorridere compiaciuta.

«Qualche problema,  _ nadad _ ?», gli fece il verso, strappando un lamento non solo a Ferin ma anche a Thorin, che li riprese con un basso: «Non iniziate di nuovo».

Entrambi i minori mugugnarono e, cambiando posizione, Dìs salì a cavalcioni sulle gambe di Ferin, disteso sul pavimento, sfregando la sua femminilità contro l'erezione dura e sensibile del fratello.

La fece entrare lentamente dentro di sé, trattenendo il respiro e tremando quando sentì Thorin insinuare una mano tra il suo corpo e quello di Ferin per massaggiarle il clitoride, come per aiutarla a superare l'iniziale fastidio.

Solo in quei momenti Ferin sembrava diventare paziente, non giocava né scherzava. Attendeva sempre, con rispetto e dolcezza, che sua sorella si sentisse a suo agio, andando ogni volta a imitare Thorin, l'unico che riusciva ogni volta a rassicurare e calmare l'animo ardente di Dìs.

Iniziava infatti a toccarle il seno già sensibile, stuzzicando i capezzoli duri prima con le dita e poi con le labbra, mantenendo il bacino immobile fino a quando il maggiore non gli avrebbe dato l'autorizzazione per muoversi.

Sembrò quasi passare un tempo infinito per tutti e tre, e solo quando Dìs riuscì ad accogliere dentro di sé tutto il sesso di Ferin questo poté iniziare a muoversi con dei movimenti lenti, volti a far abituare il più possibile sua sorella.

Thorin si allontanava solo un poco in quei momenti come per osservarli, quasi incantato dalla bellezza e dalla passione che i suoi amati erano in grado di emanare. Tentava sempre di mantenere il controllo ma ogni volta gli bastava poco per cedere ai due e, masturbandosi lentamente con una mano, si accostò a Dìs invitandola a chiudere le labbra attorno alla sua erezione.

La Nana non si tirava mai indietro e aprendo la bocca accoglieva anche il sesso del maggiore dei suoi fratelli dentro di sé. Lo leccò e succhiò dapprima piano, poi con crescente convinzione e sicurezza tentando al tempo stesso di assecondare i movimenti di Ferin.

Ci misero qualche minuto prima di riuscire a trovare il giusto ritmo senza intralciarsi l’un l'altro, ma da quel momento in poi riuscirono a muoversi senza più problemi.

Ferin iniziò a spingersi con maggiore velocità dentro il corpo di Dìs, emettendo dei bassi e gutturali versi di piacere, che si rispecchiavano anche in Thorin, vittima della maliziosa bocca della sorella che si muoveva avanti e indietro sul suo sesso.

Non si preoccupavano mai di nascondere la loro passione né i gemiti di quell’amplesso. Si muovevano liberi da ogni dubbio e incertezza, accogliendo solo il piacere e il loro amore come se non esistesse nulla di più importante.

Il primo a venire era generalmente Ferin a quel punto, e per quanto l'orgasmo lo lasciasse quasi sempre senza fiato, quello non lo fermava mai dal portare le dita sul ventre morbido di Dìs, facendole scivolare verso il basso fino a portarle sul clitoride sensibile e arrossato con la sola intenzione di far raggiungere l’apice del piacere anche a sua sorella.

Dìs, infatti, venne poco dopo mugugnando contro l'erezione di Thorin il quale, quasi liberato da un peso - non veniva mai prima di sua sorella e di Ferin -, non poté far altro se non concedersi di imitare i suoi amati raggiungendo a sua volta l'orgasmo.

Solo dopo quei momenti, Dìs si trovava di nuovo schiacciata tra i corpi caldi dei suoi fratelli. Si distendevano vicini sul letto ormai sfatto, abbracciandosi stretti per recuperare fiato e riposarsi, mentre la passione di qualche istante prima iniziava lentamente a scemare lasciando dietro di sé solo il piacevole ricordo e il crescente desiderio per un altro di quegli incontri.

 


End file.
